The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ozothamnus plant, botanically known as Ozothamnus diosmifolius, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘40-24’.
The new Ozothamnus is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Ozothamnus diosmifolius identified as code number 1366, not patented. The new Ozothamnus was discovered and selected by the Inventors in a controlled environment in Helidon, Queensland, Australia in September, 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ozothamnus by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Helidon, Queensland, Australia since 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Ozothamnus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.